The Price Worth to Pay
by Sam Morales of Sabertooth
Summary: Jellal intends to protect Erza, even it takes him right into the monster's den. It is what he wants more than anything and he's willing to pay any price. Because for Erza, any price is worth it. Jerza oneshot.


Hi! Hello! Good morning, good afternoon and goodnight to you all! :D

So, I don't even know where to start. Fairy Tail is nine chapters away to it's conclusion and I'm already emotional. Because of that, I decided to finish (or try to) all my Fairy Tail works. I already wrote a Stigue oneshot, check it out: The Adorable Duo of Sabertooth. Now, it's Jerza turn.

Jerza is my OTP in Fairy Tail and I think it's the angstiest (is this even a real word?) in FT. It's just so painful and difficult to cope with that I can't help but write tons of fanfics about them. I'm sure some of you relate.

Anyways, this isn't my first Jerza fic. I wrote one a long, long time ago but I ended up deleting it (it was kinda shitty) and changed account all over. So basically I'm kinda rusty with Jerza fics. This work isn't all that great, in my opinion, but I thought I should share it nonetheless. Hell, FT is ending soon so what the hell.

 **Warning: SPOILERS TO TARTAROS ARC! And depictions of violence.**

 **Note: Character might be a little OOC, specially Kyoga.**

Without further ado, READ ON! ENJOY!

* * *

Fairy Tail | Jerza

 **The Price Worth to Pay**

Jellal Fernandes was aware of the risks behind his actions but this one occasion…

This one he couldn't allow himself to ignore.

Not when it comes to a certain scarlet haired mage.

He _could not_ , by any means, allow Erza come to harm, and he _swore…_ he _swore_ to the Gods above that he somehow heard her screaming in pain. There was no mistaking it. It was Erza. She was suffering. Someone was hurting her again. He'd heard her crying before, too many times. He'd recognize the sound anywhere and he wanted it to stop. Erza never deserved the pain she has been inflicted with.

He was going to make whoever is making her suffer pay.

With throbbing and bleeding eyes from his battle with Oracion Seis, Jellal pushed himself up and forced his legs to run as fast as possible. He heard Meredy calling out for him but he ignored her and focused on the path before him. He disliked leaving those ruffians to his comrade's care but he had no other option.

He _had_ to rescue Erza from her suffering.

When he regained at least half of his magic power, he activated Meteor and blasted off into the sky. He didn't know the exact location of his destination. He was heading to where his heart led him to.

To Erza.

He flew across vast lands and forests to a certain, well known town in shambles. Magnolia, home of Fairy Tail. It severed his heart to see it reduced to that. The guild's building was no where to be seen and his worry for his former comrades grew. He knew there was no Dark Guild that could truly defeat Fairy Tail but Tartaros was no ordinary dark guild. It _is_ one of the three most powerful Dark Guilds in the world, if not the _most_ , forming a third of the Balam Alliance, alongside Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart, who were both taken out of commission by Fairy Tail. The latter raucous guild is famed for making the impossible possible and for defeating numerous powerful guilds, such as Phantom Lord and Raven Tail. Jellal knows this case was no different. Fairy Tail _will_ come out victorious.

His heart throbbed sharply and suddenly against his chest, disrupting his train of thoughts. He was close. He can feel it. The uneasiness of a premonition grew. He could hear Erza screaming louder, but this time a maniacal laughter accompanied it. They came from a cube-like floating building not far down and Jellal fired off towards it.

 _I'm coming, Erza._

As the structure's ceiling enlarged in his vision, Jellal braced himself for impact before breaking in and landing with his feet and one hand on the floor. The crash alarmed the enemies near but a cloud of dust and rubble hindered their vision and Jellal didn't wasted the opportunity to attack. He dashed forward and slammed his elbow against the first opponent's face, knocking him out in an instant. The second opponent managed to spot him and launched an attack. Jellal shoved his hand away with ease and swiftness before plunging his other palm against the man's chest and casting a beam of light to strike down his foe.

He dashed into a run across the long hallways, fighting each enemy that came across his way despite his wounds and disorientation, following Erza's screams to the prisoner's floor. The tugging at his chest became painful until he stopped before a woman -no, a _demon_ , torturing a prisoner while laughing in delight.

-"Oh no, you cannot pass out now. The fun's just getting started,"- The demon cooed, -"Allow me to double up your sensitivity to pain, Erza."

He heard it again. The screaming. Erza's cries of pain.

 _Erza…!_

-"You!"- He yelled as he lashed at the demon for an attack. Before the torturer could react, Jellal focused all his magic power into a single attack. He dashed head-first towards the demon and released a wide, powerful beam of heavenly light from his palm, causing his opponent to fall off through a perforation in the opposite wall he inflicted.

Jellal panted heavily as his hand hissed and fumed. He groaned as his body gave in on itself and fell on one knee. He held himself in place by gripping his knee firmly while the other hand served as a pillar on the concrete floor. His head dropped, making his bright blue, lively hair slosh over his features and dampen with his sweat.

 _I used up all my remaining magic power on that attack… I need to get Erza out of here fast, before more of them come._

He forced his body up and trudged into Erza's cell. It was as if someone had stabbed him right through his heart when his eyes fell upon the wounded, naked figure of the woman he loved. Magic sealing stones and chains restrained her hands and legs. Her head hung low and her beautiful scarlet hair fell into scattered tresses.

Jellal gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as a familiar, zestful billow of anger boiled in him, causing his muscles and every inch of his body tense up.

He hasn't felt that anger since he was in The Tower of Heaven, and like last time, it was entailed by watching Erza coming to harm. Someone had hurt her then and she returned to their shared cell with a missing eye.

Jellal could never forget that sight.

She didn't deserve that punishment and she doesn't deserve this one either. If someone does, it's him. Erza hasn't committed a single crime.

Erza released a small, breathy gasp of astound at Jellal's sudden arrival when she arduously rose her head and met his greenish brown eyes.

And even if it was just a small, barely noticeable portion of it, Jellal saw relief in those teary eyes.

He snapped from his stupor and made haste towards the mage.

-"Erza,"- He breathed out, relieved that she was at least breathing, -"I'm here. I came as fast as I could."

He reached for the magic stones that restrained her hands but Erza shook her head.

-"N-no…"- She muttered painfully. Even her voice was weak.

Jellal stopped and gazed at her bewildered, -"Erza…?"

-"She's… coming… for you…,"- Erza continued and her body started to quiver, -"… they… they aim to… kill… you…"

Jellal's eyes stretched open a bit. He began to wonder why Tartaros is targeting him, and if so, he walked straight into their trap and made their job easier. However, he is _not_ allowing that to deter him from rescuing Erza.

He gave her a small, compassionate smile while cupping one of her cheeks with his palm, brushing a trail of dirt off her roughed skin, -"It will be alright. I promise, I _will_ get you out of here."

-"J-Jellal…"- Erza mumbled, gazing up to meet his eyes with thin tears slipping down to her jaw. Her big brown eyes held a shimmer of hope that he hasn't seen in a long, long time.

His mind flashed with images of a young Erza looking up at him with hope of escaping the hell that was The Tower of Heaven. She believed in him, in every word he said about justice and freedom.

He specially remembers her expressions of security and reprieve whenever he rescued her, her big smile when he gave her last name, Scarlet, and her calm, peaceful expression when he pressed her lithe body against his when they slept.

He'd do anything to see those expressions again.

In the end, Jellal betrayed her and caused her too much pain. He would never truly forgive himself.

-"My, my, my, what have we here?"

Jellal's breath hitched in his throat as he looked over his shoulder at the woman he thought he had dealt with, his head dripping with sweat.

-"Now _this_ is a thrilling reunion but I'm afraid I'll have to cut it short, Titania,"- The demon woman snickered viciously and drew her hand back for an attack, -"Though I do owe you my thanks."

-"No, Jellal! Run!"- Erza screamed, lunging her body forward in a desperate attempt to shield Jellal but it was too late. With his eyesight blurry and his reflexes reduced, Jellal was smacked in the nape by Kyoga's quick attack. He was knocked out of consciousness and fell on the concrete with a thud. The last sounds Jellal heard was Erza's screams.

He awoke soon after, unclad and chained, pinned against the opposite wall of Erza's. The woman had already seen the scars that plagued his body. She could only think about the horror he must have gone through to get those for a few seconds.

-"Jellal!"- The scarlet mage called immediately after she watched him stir.

-"Er…"- He mumbled in his haze, shifting his body and causing the chains to clatter and echo through the hallway, -"… za?"

He fluttered his eyes open and rose his gaze, once again to meet Titania's weak and bare shape repressed against his opposite wall. She was quivering where she stood, eyes wide with fear and boring in his direction.

-"Why… why did you…?"- She closed her mouth shut and snapped her head at the entrance the second she heard footsteps coming at their direction, -"No…"

-"Erza."- Jellal called.

Erza returned her gaze to the man before her, eyes dilated and uneasy. Her lips quivered a low reply but they didn't reach the blue haired mage. It pained him to see her like that again, after so many years. Watching the mighty, unstoppable and unyielding legend known as Titania so scared and vulnerable was discouraging. He wondered about the horror she must have faced and endured in this prison made by demons before he had arrived. One way or another, she must have relived the past that used to torment her, the same past that currently plagues Jellal, and the leader of Crime Sorciére will make certain that Tartaros pays for what they have done to the woman that is his light.

-"It will be alright. We _will_ get out of here but we have to fight for it against these demons,"- He repeated and looked at her with determination and courage in his eyes, the type of emotion Erza hasn't seen since she fled from the R-System, -"I promise, Erza."

She was speechless as she stared at the man her heart aches for every day. Her mind then pictured Jellal younger, shooting her that exact same expression of resolution and buoyancy as he promised her that they will find and fight for their freedom… together. Erza has long since lost count of how many times she has fantasized about the events of the Tower of Heaven being nothing but a bad dream and how she would have her own home, married to Jellal and nurturing their own kids. She had imagined herself in a perfectly pearl white dress as she walked on the aisle towards the altar where Jellal stood gallantly waiting for her. He wore a matching white tux and a red rose that resembled Erza's hair tucked in its chest pocket. She had dreamt of them saying their respective vows and finally kissing as their gathered friends cheered for them. They will then take off to their honeymoon and make love all night. Erza had spent sleepless nights just imagining the latter outcome.

Erza wanted all of those dreams to become true… but alas, all she's got was the narrow, humid and stale cell they're currently in as their "reception" and the punishing reality in which they both lived for more than eight years and could do nothing to chance. Erza couldn't help but feel a bit bitter. Will their life be forever rife with pain and agony?

Erza felt her jaw tightening and her throat clog. Before she knew it, a thin trail of tear slid down her rugged cheek and she sobbed, gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes off, -"J…Jellal… you…"

There he goes again, making her cry.

-"Erza…"- He wanted to reach out for her, to stroke her hair and comfort her like he used to do whenever she couldn't find sleep in the Tower of Heaven, whenever she awoke screaming around midnight with remnants of a nightmare… but his hands were tied back.

They heard the footsteps echoing closer from the hallway and they both gasped internally and stared intently at the entrance to their cell. In the blink of an eye, however, the demon torturer, Kyoga, was already before them.

She snickered and placed her index finger on her chin as she looked down at the naked mages with spite, -"Missed me?"

Neither of her prisoners answered. She only received cold glares.

Kyoga was unfazed, -"Oh, you two are definitely meant for each other. Too bad it has to end this way,"- She sneered at them as she sauntered around in circles, observing them both as she tried to make some sort of decision, -"Now, who should I torture first? Oh, this will be exciting. Though, I haven't quite finished with you yet, Titania."

Jellal's heart leapt to his throat in fear as his lips parted without thought, -"Choose me first."- He stated valiantly, eyes firm and boring through the demon's back.

Kyoga turned to face the starred mage with slight amazement. Her expression twisted into one of pity and remorse after mere seconds, -"Aw, now what have we here? A volunteer in a futile attempt to protect the pathetic woman he loves… or a stupid man asking for his own death?"

Erza tilted to the side to better see the master of Crime Sorciére, her eyes shimmering incredulously, -"Jellal… what are you…?"

-"Yes, exactly. You would only do _us_ an immense favor, _Jellal_. You are the last key we need to deactivate Face. If you die here, by my hands, every drop of magic in your meaningless world will be nullified,"- She lent down until her face was leveled with Jellal's, -"We demons will be able to create a new world fit only for our King, Zeref, and it will be all thanks to _you_. I wonder what Titania here will think of you afterwards, if she lives long enough. Will she still love you? Or will she despise you for committing such an insolent act? Do you _really_ want to do this? I am _not_ merciful."

-"You talk a lot for a torturer."- Jellal simply replied, expression stoic and resolute. He stared intently at Kyoga's sharp eyes.

Eyes which flashed with defiance and zest for violence as she rose up and prepared herself to make the blue haired mage suffer, -"Ah, such a witty mouth is easy to shut. I'll wipe off that confident look from your face and then you will be sorry for defying me."

-"I'm waiting."

She clicked her tongue in irritation before socking Jellal's face. He barely winced, fully expecting it. Kyoga stroke again. Nothing. Then again, nothing.

-"N… no…"- Erza murmured.

Kyoga sneered, a hand hovering before her mouth in a delicate manner, -"Do not act so tough. It is pointless. I am just starting."

-"So am I."

Kyoga's eyes twitched. This man was getting on her nerves. Prisoners aren't supposed to fight back like this. Who is this man?

It didn't matter. He'll soon be begging for her to stop. Even if it will be the last thing she'll do, considering Mard Geer's austere thoughts of her "hobby", she _will_ make the mage beg and have a little fun in the process. Even if it costs her another punishment, she will teach these fools to not mess with Tartaros. Face can wait. She has plenty of time.

-"I think it is time to tune up the pain, don't you?"- Kyoga spoke with confidence, positive that in the next several minutes, she will have the man breathless and begging for mercy.

Jellal simply kept his gaze on the demon, his firmness unwavering.

Kyoga's eyes twitched for the second time this day and she didn't like it. He should be, _at least_ , trembling in fear by now. Why hasn't he yield?

Kyoga began her next sequence of attacks. She hit him hard and direct in his face. She kicked him, stomped her foot on his legs, pushed his head against the wall behind him, pulled on his hair with great force and kneed his abdomen. The man barely grunted which only infuriated Kyoga further. She clicked her fingers, doubling up her magic even more.

On the opposite wall, Erza was squirming, watching with horror how the demon tortured the man she loved the most. She wanted to scream, to beg Kyoga to torture her instead but it would change nothing. Erza recognized that fierce some and determined look on Jellal's facade. There is nothing she could do to derail Jellal's resolve.

-"Alright, I have warmed up enough now,"- She lied and cleared her throat, attempting to appear cool and collected. She was doing a poor job at it, however. Erza noticed how the woman was shaking in vexation, -"Now the real fun begins."- She spoke and sneered at Jellal, the most malicious and wicked smile she had in her shed, expecting the man to _at least_ flinch beneath her.

But the man barely stirred. He wasn't even intimidated in the slightest, -"Finally."- Was his simple response.

And it was ultimately the last drop of water that spilled the cup in Kyoga's tolerance. The woman bellowed and rose her hand with a twisted expression full of wrath, -"I'll claw out that witless mouth of yours!"- She shouted before drawing her claws out and slashing Jellal across his face.

Erza couldn't help but scream now after watching Jellal's swollen face being severed, -"No! Stop!"- She had foolishly thought that such a charming face couldn't be harmed.

But Kyoga didn't stop from torturing Jellal further. She ignored her. In fact, she had even forgotten the red head was even there.

-"I warned you, worthless human! I warned you _not_ to trifle with superior beings but you decided to taunt me and make me lose my temper! Now you are going to _suffer_ and then I'll _make_ you watch as I break the pathetic woman you love so much in little pieces next!"- She yelled, all the while swinging her claws at Jellal until his body was rife with cuts. To further aggravate the man, she increased the pains levels of his body and drove her nails in each wound.

This time, his body twisted as he hissed and grunted through gritted teeth.

But Kyoga wasn't satisfied at all. She wanted to hear him scream and beg for mercy, a mercy which she won't serve nevertheless.

Kyoga gripped the blue haired mage firmly by the throat and clenched it, -"Start begging."

Jellal said nothing.

-"Then scream."

Nothing.

Kyoga's eyes flashed with fury again and she growled before tossing Jellal's head back against the wall, -"Scream!"- She shouted and once again began her series of aleatory attacks on the stellar mage. By this point, she didn't care _where_ she hit him so long as she _hit_ him in the first place.

Jellal's previous fortitude began to mince; his head felt light and unsteady, his eyes were swollen and thus hindering his vision, his legs and arms were aching and sore, each cut in his body stung with each mere breeze and drop of sweat, and he could feel his blood slithering down his skin and dripping on the cold floor…

… but he wasn't giving in, no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much it reminded him of his past. He had to stay strong. For Erza.

Said woman had her eyes tightly closed and gritting teeth, -"No… stop, please…"- Erza muttered lowly, struggling to keep her emotions locked and bring forth the Erza everyone has known, the staid, austere and formidable woman known as Titania.

Jellal felt at fault for causing her such emotional turmoil, but it was either that or further torment from the demon. The Crime Sorciére mage couldn't afford the latter one to occur.

Kyoga was distraught. No prisoner ever has given her _this_ much difficulty, -"How…?"- She muttered, slowly raising her tone and clenching her hands into shaky fists, -"How can you still resist? Why aren't you screaming and begging me to stop? You should be dead!"

Jellal coughed a clot of blood and slowly looked up at the woman, -"… b… because…,"- He coughed again and felt his throat clogged. His voice came out husky in result, -"… this is nothing new. I've been tortured most of my life and I've begged enough."

Kyoga frowned, -"Then why did you come here knowing you'd be captured and tortured?"- She asked hastily but then became aware of the other human in the room. The question was pointless but it was too late to take it back.

-"Because… you captured the woman I love more than anything in this sick world and if it ensures her safety… this pain is the price worth to pay."- Jellal spoke with a serious expression on his wounded face and, for a moment, his eyes locked with Erza before Kyoga started laughing aloud.

The scarlet mage's eyes were glistening with a whirl of emotions. Jellal saw anguish, pain, relief, worry and, most of all, adoration.

Kyoga snickered evilly, -"Oh, how touching, but what makes you so sure that she will be safe?"- Her eyes beamed with devilry and her wicked grin grew as she drew her claws again and pinched the man's chin between her thumb and index finger. She pulled his face up to meet hers, -"After I am done with you, she's next."

Jellal prepared himself, despite his body's protests.

Just when Kyoga was about to attack, someone called her. She growled something under her breath and gave Jellal one last slap in the face before she began to walk out of the cell, -"Don't get too comfortable now. I will be back soon."

The second she disappeared, Erza sobbed, as lowly as she could, -"J… Jellal…"

The tortured man had his head hung, groaning softly to himself as he tried to move a bit, at least to look at Erza, -"Er… za… I'm sorry…"- He spoke in a feeble tone, barely audible.

The scarlet woman sobbed again and shook her head, -"Why are you apologizing? You… you shouldn't have come."

-"I'm… sorry… for putting you through this. It wasn't my intention, trust me,"- He released a little chuckle and started coughing immediately after, -"I… I underestimated the enemy. I didn't measure the situation before coming, but… but I couldn't help it, Erza."- He managed to lift his head a bit to look at the woman sobbing before him with an apologetic glint to his eyes.

-"Did you… did you meant what you said?"- She asked.

Jellal nodded and winced at the movement, -"Every second of it."

Erza's eyes teared as her chest clutched and ached in agony and bloomed with warmth and fondness at the same time. She gaped her mouth to say something until they heard the demon returning. Titania began to shake her head in denial, -"No, no, no…,"- She muttered and turned to look at Jellal with a begging expression, -"Jellal, please, let her have it at me now. You can't endure her attacks anymore."

Jellal chortled weakly and smiled at her, -"I'm sorry. I can't let you do that."

Erza parted her lips to protest but Kyoga walked in the cell with her malicious grin, -"Missed me again?"

Erza ignored her and spoke before Jellal could, -"It's my turn now, fiend."

Kyoga scoffed, darting her head back dramatically, -"Oh? Now _you_ are eager to protect him? How cute. I must admit, it is admirable how far you too would go for each other. I'm _almost_ jealous, but sadly for you, Titania, I am not done with him. He has much more to pay for than your safety."

-"No, stop! Leave him be!"- Erza began to yell as Kyoga sauntered close to Jellal.

The demon lips coiled wickedly at the wounded man, -"Luckily for you, we in Tartaros have no more use for you but that does not mean you are safe to go as you please,"- Her twisted smile grew, to the point in which her sharp teeth bared at Jellal, -"We have much to catch up to. I have a lot of time to spare, enough time to break you and submit you to my will."- She gripped his hair and yanked his head to the side to better see his bruised face.

-"N… never…"- He grunted and throughout the next set of hits, he couldn't keep up the latter fortitude. He kept groaning and grunting, whimpering each time she struck on an already damaged area, and with Kyoga's maniac laughs and Erza's cries, Jellal lost his senses. With his head aching and ears ringing, he couldn't see nor hear well, and thus he was unable to point where Kyoga would hit next. It's not like it would make much different, however. He will still get hit.

But no matter what, no matter how much his body screamed in pain, no matter how long it takes, he will hold and take any attack… to protect Erza.

-"I can do this all day, human."- Kyoga spoke confidently but in truth, she was tired. Her arms ached but it didn't matter. Nothing else matters other than breaking this man.

Just when she was about to execute her deadliest attack yet, an explosion went off somewhere in their floor.

-"What the hell was that?!"- She shouted, turned around and walked out of the cell to investigate.

Erza visibly smiled.

-"Can someone report what the hell is-"- Before Kyoga could finish her order, another explosion went off from the other side of the wall, right in the hallway where the demon stood, and temporarily knocked her out of consciousness. The wall collapsed over her and Natsu stepped over Erza and Jellal's side with Lisanna on his tail.

Lisanna gasped at the state they were in, -"Oh no! Natsu, we have to save them!"

Natsu rubbed his thumb over his nose, -"That's why I came crashing in- wait, what is _he_ doing here?!"

The fire dragon slayer pointed at Jellal. Erza ignored him, -"Natsu, Lisanna… please help him."

Natsu was completely confused but Lisanna pushed past him to aid the wounded man. She knelt before him and struggled with the chains that restrained him. She looked back at the pink haired boy expectantly, -"Um, Natsu? Could you please melt this away with that sword?"

Natsu rubbed his nape as he walked over to her position with a lost expression on his face, the heat sword in hand, -"I don't get it. Why is he here?"

Lisanna was curious and confused as well. They both glanced at Erza in question as Natsu began to use the sword on the metal chains that held Jellal captive.

-"I'll explain later. Just release him."- Erza replied, a tad harshly for her taste. She was desperate. She wanted, more than anything, to get Jellal to safety and have someone tend to his wounds.

-"Gee, alright, alright."- Natsu muttered and turned his attention to his work.

He pressed the sword on the chains and it was quick to melt the metal, letting the hot liquid drop to Jellal's hand. The man coiled and hissed, and then groaned at the sudden motion. He couldn't see or hear well but he was aware that there were people around him, mumbling apology after apology. They were people Erza knew. People whom she trusted. Fairy Tail.

When Jellal was freed from his chains, his body fell forwards but Lisanna was there to hold him before he could meet the floor.

The girl gulped and looked up… away from the man's unclad body in her arms. He was burning hot and sweating, slowly slipping away from her grip, and his weight didn't help much. Lisanna has only heard of the man, from her guild members and even the master himself, but mostly from her big sister, Mirajane. The She Devil has told her that Jellal was a special man to Erza and it didn't take much reasoning for Lisanna to understand what she had meant. When the younger girl pried further, Mirajane only said that it was complicated.

What she didn't know, however, was how heavy and, God forbade her, handsome he was. It _almost_ made his injuries unnoticeable, -"Oh, no! He's severely wounded. The cut and bruises are too deep!"- The white haired girl began to panic as she became aware of the man's critical state, -"Who could do something like this!?"

-"Tartaros."- Spat Erza as she was released from her restrains thanks to Natsu's sword. She quickly re-equipped into her Clear Heart clothing.

-"We… we need to get out of here!"- Lisanna was distressed. She has never seen wounds this deep and severe because she didn't think anyone would survive with them.

-"Wait."- Erza ordered, walking towards the debris and lifting Kyoga. She returned to the cell and chained Kyoga tightly. It probably won't hold the demon for long but at least it'll buy them time to escape.

Erza resisted her inner desire to make the woman suffer for hurting Jellal and turned to Natsu and his company, -"Natsu, Lisanna. Search the place for Mirajane and Elfman. They're also being held captive somewhere. I'll get Jellal out of here."

Lisanna nodded briskly and handed Jellal to Erza, -"Right!"- She gripped Natsu's arm and began to pull him away, -"C'mon, Natsu!"

-"Yeah!"- He exclaimed and looked over at Erza before disappearing into the hallways, -"Don't worry and just get him to outta him! We'll find the others, that's a promise!"

Erza nodded as she watched them leave, -"I know you will."

She felt Jellal stirring in her arms into consciousness. The scarlet woman spotted a defeated man near them and decided to scavenge him for any supplies. She dropped Jellal's feeble figure on the ground gently, leaning his head on the wall, and proceeded to strip the fallen enemy of his leather cloak. She returned to Jellal and gently shrouded the clothing around his bare body.

He looked up at her with a weak smile on his swollen lips, -"Thank… you…,"- He chuckled lightly, -"The tables have turned. _I_ came here to rescue you and now you-"

Erza didn't allowed him to continue. She knew he would berate himself if she let him and she didn't want to hear it. Jellal is a man that thinks low of himself and doesn't care about his own self. She disliked that.

The way she stopped him, however, surprised them both. Erza wasn't thinking properly when she placed both hands on each of his cheeks, lent her face closer to his and pressed her lips on his.

Jellal's eyes shot open as the warm and soft sensation of Erza's lips overwhelmed his senses. He has dreamt about this moment since he was a child in the Tower of Heaven, a kid completely enthralled by Erza's charms; her long scarlet hair, her big brown eyes full of life, her smile and, most of all, her volition and courage. He wasn't the only one in love with her.

His mouth hurt a little at the compression but the sensation made it all worth it. He just… didn't know how to respond. His mind wasn't working like it's supposed to. It was in a total blank state. He wanted this for a long time, he had imagined this in his mind countless nights, and had thought about a life with her if their circumstances had been different…

But it isn't.

This moment is the best one he has ever gotten. He wants to cherish it. It was too perfect. He didn't want it to end.

Erza parted before Jellal could do anything. Her cheeks were tainted with a bright pink color as she observed Jellal's astonished expression. Her lips twitched, struggling to conceal a joyful smile from forming on her expression. They haven't escaped yet and Jellal was still in danger.

His face matched hers and Erza thought he looked more handsome than he ever did. He appeared like he wanted to say something, more than one, but Erza grasped his arm and pulled him up gently, -"Come on, we have to get out of here."- Erza said, hooking her arm under his and placing his arm around her shoulders.

Erza led them through the hallways, fighting off any and all enemies that came her way. She wasn't in a perfect condition per se, but as long as she can stand, she can fight. The woman had to stop several times, however, to allow Jellal recover himself. Erza tried not to brood too much about the condition he was in. His body was faint and lithe, Erza was afraid of harming him herself unintentionally.

-"Erza,"- Jellal called weakly at one point as he lent against a wall to take a quick breather, -"You should go on, without me. Your comrades are waiting for you. They need your help to fight Tartaros. I'm just… slowing you down."

Erza shook her head and had a sudden impulse to slap him again for proposing such a thing, -"Nonsense," – She spat, -"I won't leave you here, Jellal. I can't."

-"But… the others..."

-"You did… so much for me, Jellal. Now, it is my turn to do something for you. I _am_ going to get out of here and, this time, you're coming with me. We will escape, together. I'm not going to leave you behind again."- She spoke too much in little time. Erza was looking directly at Jellal's eyes with a certain intensity the blue haired-man knew all too well.

Jellal knew what she talked about. She didn't need to voice it out explicitly for him, -"Erza…"

-"Please, Jellal… don't make me do it again."- She begged with an expression full of desperation and agony.

Jellal can't make her do it again. Not again, not ever. What was he thinking?

-"Alright, lead the way."- He finally conceded with her and Erza's latter expression softened.

Tartaros HQ was larger and more complex than Erza had thought. Finding the exit was a tedious job, but after what seemed like an entire day, they managed to escape. By then, Jellal was barely conscious, mumbling balderdash as Erza carried him to the near guild camp where the wounded were treated. She was greeted by members of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth alike. They've been helping Fairy Tail in their battle against Tartaros but not without suffering casualties. Erza dropped Jellal gently on one of the beds, alongside Laxus, who was unconscious and intoxicated with Magical Barrier Particles. Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were praying silently for his recovery.

-"Erza? What are you…?"- Freed noticed her arrival and had a confused look on his face when he saw the man she brought in, -"Isn't that…? What is he doing here?"

-"Forgive me. I must go. Can you please look after him while I'm gone?"- Erza pleaded.

Freed frowned, -"Of course, but the Council Knights will…"

-"Thank you, Freed. I will be back before they apprehend him."- Erza said before running to the battlefield where they needed her.

Freed's eyes stared at the spot where the woman was, baffled.

-"Well, now _that_ was unexpected."- Evergreen commented.

-" Totally."- Added Bickslow.

-" _Totally, totally, totally!_ "- Followed his "babies."

-"Indeed,"- Freed rubbed his chin as he sauntered towards Jellal, who was squirming in pain on the bed, -"But we should tend to him first. He looks like he's in a really bad condition."

-"I'll go get the nurse!"- Volunteered Bickslow, hoping off his seat and trotting away to find the nurse.

-" _Nurse, nurse, nurse_!"- Repeated Bickslow's dolls.

After a few minutes, he returned with the nurse following suit. The woman gasped immediately the moment she laid eyes on Jellal. She began to tend him quickly, without a word to the others. She seemed stressed and busy, also oblivious of the identity of the man.

Freed and company decided not to disturb her and continue to watch over the wounded.

Erza, on the other hand, returned to the battlefield where his guild comrades were fighting Tartaros. She fought Kyoga again, but this time, the demon was stronger, quicker and more aggressive. The battle was fierce but Erza emerged victorious, albeit severely injured. Face was activated, however, and for a moment, all seemed lost, but at the last moment the dragons residing in each dragon slayer emerged to destroy Face completely and defeat Acnologia. Much was lost and every member suffered but Fairy Tail proved to be the toughest guild yet again by defeating Tartaros.

Erza was healed by Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer, and she then returned to where she left Jellal immediately. Her guild members were still there, watching over him, and she thanked them again before walking over to where the man laid. He was all bandaged up and fully clothed. He hadn't awoken yet, but she waited nevertheless. She sat on the floor beside Jellal's bed and rested her head on her arms which were crossed over his abdomen. Eventually, she fell asleep too, tired and exhausted from the fight against the Dark Guild.

Several minutes later, Jellal returned to consciousness with a soft groan and fluttered his eyes open.

-"You're awake!"- He recognized that voice.

-"Meredy…"- He asked and attempted to sit up to look at the pink haired girl, but a certain weight on his chest prevented him so. He looked down at himself and spotted a mass of red hair scattered over his upper body, -"Erza?"

Meredy smiled. She thought Erza looked adorable. It's not often you see the great Titania so attached, -"Yeah, she's been there for hours, waiting for you to wake up."

-"She… did?"- He gazed at Erza, sound asleep on his chest. Her face was looking in his direction but her hair was all over it so Jellal scurried his fingers through it to push it back a bit, at least to see her sleeping expression. The softness of her mane sent a tingling sensation through his skin and made him educe a low, pleased hum. He has been wanting to do that too for a long time. Jellal used to do it back in the Tower of Heaven. It helped her sleep. He loves it as much as she does.

Once her face was exposed, Jellal's smile grew. Erza wore that same calm and peaceful expression she always had when they were kids, whenever she slept by his side while Jellal rubbed her head and stroked her hair or, simply, when he was just _there_ with her. He used to think he made her feel safe and protected. Watching that expression again after… _everything_ that happened is making him feel confident and content inside.

Erza's lips were slightly parted and, inevitably, it made him think about the small kiss they shared previously. His face was in the process of heating up when he noticed her chest bulging out from her blouse. The blush spread all throughout his face as he watched her while she breathed in and out in her sleep, how her body inflated and deflated, and each time, her chest rose a little more into view.

He tried to sit up, slowly as to not wake the woman up, and he had to look down momentarily to position himself when his eyes landed on her exposed legs. She was barefoot and had no socks, only a skirt which did little to conceal her thighs. A quick flash of images of his hand fondling her skin clouded his mind for a moment.

Jellal gulped and looked away. He couldn't think about the things he'd do if he lost his control now. He was a man after all and there are some things he just can't himself from. Some nights, he would allow himself the pleasure but now was not the time.

-"You look like you're having trouble there."- Meredy giggled where she sat.

Jellal shot her an unamused look, -"Could you _please_ help me here? We need to leave."

-"What? Why? There's nothing out there that impedes you from staying,"- Meredy argued, -"You can't leave without letting her see you."

-"Meredy."

-"Let her _at least_ see you. You don't have to kiss her again, gee. You're so dull."

Jellal's heart jumped in his chest, -"What? How do you…?"- He then thought that maybe she casted her Sensory Link on him before he left or sometime after. Jellal didn't ponder about it further. He only hoped she hadn't felt what he did while being tortured, -"It doesn't matter. Let's go."

She crossed her arms and tossed one leg over the other. She shook her head with a pout formed on her lips, -"Nope. I'm not helping you. We're not leaving."

-" _Meredy_."

They both halted their arguing when they heard Erza groaning and stirring awake.

Meredy was the first one to speak. Jellal was too distracted by Erza's waking beauty, -"Erza, you're up. We've been waiting for you."

Erza became aware of her position and was flustered for a moment. She straightened up before answering, -"Hello. Meredy, was it?"

The girl nodded briskly with a bright smile, -"Yup~!"- She then hopped out of the chair was sat onand winked at them, -"Well, I'm off. I better check on the others."

Jellal's heart skipped another beat, -"O-others?"- And for a moment he forgot who she talked about.

-"Yup. They can't be left alone for long."- She replied and kept winking at Jellal.

He knew what she was trying to do: to leave him and Erza alone. Jellal wasn't quite sure if he really wanted that. But before he could say anything, at all, she left and he was finally alone with the woman he loves… except for a few other patients, but they were all in their own world.

Erza spoke first after a few minutes of silence, -"How do you feel?"

Jellal sat up fully and he grunted, feeling a little pain in his abdomen. He placed his hand over it as he leaned back against the bed backside, -"A lot better, thanks to the nurse and…,"- He paused and glanced at Erza, who was pacing the room in a quiet gait, -"… thanks to you. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

-"You don't have to thank me, Jellal. I didn't do it because I expected something from you. I did it because…,"- She paused next and took longer than he did. The Fairy Tail mage looked nervous, fidgeting with her hair until she sat on a bed beside Jellal's, where Laxus once was, -"… because I love you and I… I care a lot about you."

Despite the massive wave of happiness those words stirred in Jellal's heart, his chest began to tighten a bit painfully, -"Erza… I…"

Her lower lip began to quiver and she bit down on it to stop it, -"I know what you're going to say and I… I understand. I respect your decision and I'm very proud of you, of your devotion and bravery, but… I just want to say one thing,"- She finally looked up at him with an honest and teary expression that broke Jellal's heart. This never got any easier… for neither of them, -"You have no idea how much I miss you and how much I think and worry about you. You never leave a letter or contact anyone to let know how you fare. I just… I _need_ to know, from time to time, that you're still out there… _alive_."- Erza was exposing how she really felt the past years and Jellal realized that it was difficult for her.

He felt like he was being lectured, which he was… in a way, -"Erza, I'm sorry, but with the council giving us chase it's… difficult. I couldn't risk it, but I..."

-"Just once in a month will be enough, I swear, even if it is in some small way no one else can know about. We can find other ways if it doesn't work. Please, just…"- Erza was in a total state of distress. She didn't know how long she could endure the situation if he doesn't concede. She had been ignoring it, but little by little, she was breaking.

Jellal swept his legs off the bed's edge and stood up with a bit of struggle to sit beside Erza.

Erza hadn't noticed until she felt the bed bobbing, -"Jellal! You shouldn't be-"

-"I'm fine. You… didn't let me finish, though,"- He took a deep breath before speaking again. He double checked his thoughts on his head and really hoped he wouldn't regret it, -"I think… I can work for a way to communicate with you from afar. Things with the council are… calmer, so to speak."

Her face began to lit up, -"You really mean it?"

Jellal nodded, -"I do and I'm sorry for causing you such grief."

Erza smiled and placed her hand over his, -"Don't be. Any pain for you is worth it too."

That's enough that he could handle. This time, he was the first one to make the move. Jellal reached for the scarlet's face and closed the space between their faces to kiss her on the lips.

Erza was surprised. She hadn't expected him to make the move but she loved it nonetheless.

Jellal did something that he always had fantasized about and that was to scurry his fingers across her mane while kissing her. Her hair was so soft and loose and her lips were slick as he lapped over them with passion.

Erza hummed in delight as her hands scurried up and locked around his neck. She has dreamt about doing that, among a lot of other things. But she wanted more, just a bit more, and began to pull Jellal closer to her…

But he parted, albeit reluctantly, before the kiss could become more… heated. He still held her face close as he lent his forehead on hers. They stayed like that a long while until Jellal pushed back, -"I need to go."

Erza nodded, -"Alright. Please… be careful."

-"I will,"- He stood to dress up with the clothes that Meredy brought him, the Crime Sorciere outfit. Jellal walked back to Erza one last time to hold her hands and look deeply into her eyes, -"Erza, I… love you, more than anything. So please, just wait for me a bit more."

-"Alright. Promise me you'll write to me once in a while."

Jellal smiled and nodded briskly, -"I will. I promise."

Jellal pulled his hood up over his head and smiled fondly at her before walking out of the camp.

Erza watched him go all the way until he met with his guild members and disappeared into the horizon. She sighed with a pleased hum. She was starting to miss him already but she knew she will see him again, sometime. She'll wait, whatever time is necessary. She knew he'll write to her soon. He promised and he has kept his promises so far. She trusted him completely.

 **One week later…**

-"Erza!"- Makarov, Fairy Tail's master, called among the clashing of swords and battle cries, from the bar table where he always sits.

Erza gasped and dropped her weapons immediately. She was sparring with Pantherlily when she suddenly dashed towards the master. Lily was left with a bewildered expression.

Erza was in front of Makarov in mere seconds, -"You a got a letter from, uh… it doesn't have a name."

She snatched the envelope from his hand without notice. Titania rushed to the nearby empty table and sat to read the letter. She hastened it open and pulled the paper out. Jellal's handwriting was clear. The woman had a wide content smile on her face as she read:

 _Hello, Erza._

 _I hope this letter reaches you. Like I promised, I'm writing to let you know that I'm alive and well. I'm sorry I can't write to you my current location but I know you understand I can't risk it. That is how much of a special person you are._

 _Like I said, everything is well. For now. The new members I recruited are… unique, as it were. They are difficult to handle, but I'll manage. They are like… well, all of us: criminals seeking redemption so they have a bit an attitude. I'm glad I have Meredy with me. She is someone I can trust among these criminals._

 _I wish I had you by my side too._

 _Being the leader of this group we founded has been quite the challenge for me. Sometimes, I wish I had stayed in prison and eventually be executed. But then I remember what you told me the day we first met after seven years. That I should live to redeem myself and protect the people I care about._

 _And that is you._

 _I'm living for you, to protect you._

 _I really miss you, Erza. I can't stop thinking about you and… the kiss we shared. I wish I had stayed more but then I wouldn't have wanted the kiss to end. I would have wanted more, so much more… and if I didn't control myself, I might have done something I would've regret later._

 _But enough about me. Erza, I hope you're doing well. I'm sorry I can't give you a location for you to reply but… maybe we could meet? I'll be stopping by Magnolia soon, anyways. In two days, most likely. We can come up with a plan to meet once in a while. After all, I also want to know how you've been. Don't worry, you'll know when I arrive._

 _I can't wait to see you,_

 _Yours truly._

Erza's smile hasn't faltered once. Excitement was bubbling up in her belly already. In two days, Jellal will be arriving at Magnolia. What should she wear? Where should they go?

Titania snapped her head at Mirajane and Lucy's direction. They were prattling away their afternoon in the bar, with Lucy sitting on one of the stools while the She Devil served drinks. Erza's smile grew. Those two should know. Lucy and Mirajane will be having a long day.


End file.
